


A Place Where You Belong

by Rin_Pride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #AdamLives2k18, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Lotor is precious, Sad with a Happy Ending, fight me, yes Lotor has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Pride/pseuds/Rin_Pride
Summary: Then he’d killed Zarkon (he hadn’t killed his father, no, his father had been dead for a long time before, he hadn’t he hadn’t he hadn’t), and joined Voltron as to destroy them from the inside (they were like a family – they laughed and smiled and talked and touched and loved – and all of them had accepted him in some way, even the Altean Princess, and he had betrayed them, hurt and left the only people who were ready to actually accept him, him).





	A Place Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Uh, so yeah, this is kinda some story with falshbacks from Lotor's past, and the 'present'. The story doesn't really follow the actual canon version, but oh well. Fact is, I love Lotor because he's my precious baby boy and he deserves to be happy.  
> Enjoy!

_There once was a baby boy born to a pair of adventurous explorers._

_He grew up slowly, loving the idea of learning from a young age. He dreamt of meeting different beings, exploring new planets, hearing unknown languages. He searched for all kinds of books and scrolls and writings on any kind of unknown things. He briefly saw different places and met different beings and heard different languages, but never long enough to actually learn._

_The young boy could not wait for when he’d grow old enough to freely explore the universe._

_Unfortunately, the child grew up way too fast._

_His once loving and heroic parents lost all their emotions but greed and hatred and the wish for revenge._

_He watched his own mother slowly isolate herself, her skin turning paler and paler (_ and more and more purple _), eyes becoming more lifeless everyday (_ and yellow _), realized the woman she had become was no more of the loving mother he once knew._

 _He watched his own father kill off his old friends and fellow heroes, destroy nations and civilizations and cultures,_ for what _?_

 _He experienced true fear for the first time the day Zarkon (_ not his father, never again _) heard from Haggar (_ Honerva had long disappeared, he had no mother left _) of his interest in learning and helping others. When Zarkon burnt down all his books and scrolls and writings and notes and all he had left down into ashes, and he had disagreed, screamed and yelled and cried, because that was_ his _, how_ could he _, and he had been beaten up until he was barely still breathing in front of all the Galrans in the room at the time, because_ what good is knowledge of the weak when you are the greatest? _Had felt completely terrified and horrified and petrified for the first time when he had been given a sword and thrown into an arena, told to kill the small blue creature with a green eye and a scared expression (_ they were a Calihak, a resident of Suirhekt, a peaceful planet filled with earth and dirt everywhere _). Had found out how it felt when a sword pierced someone’s chest completely trough, breaking through skin and flesh and bones, the green blood everywhere, warm and_ hot _._

 _He learnt to kill before he could be killed, hurt before he gets hurt, destroy before he could get destroyed. Not to have any mercy (_ after all, who was merciful to him when they made him behead Gakann, the friend he’d made on Hagak’si back when he still had a mother who smiled at him with a spark in her eyes, and a father who looked at him lovingly _)._

_*_

_He never learnt how to trust people again._

_How could he, when his own parents hurt him the most?_

_He had made a name for himself, had found himself a group of followers (_ never friends, he couldn’t even remember anymore what it felt like to have one _)._

 _Then he’d killed Zarkon (_ he hadn’t killed his father, no, his father had been dead for a long time before, he hadn’t he hadn’t he hadn’t _), and joined Voltron as to destroy them from the inside (_ they were like a family – they laughed and smiled and talked and touched and loved – and all of them had accepted him in some way, even the Altean Princess, and he had betrayed them, hurt and left the only people who were ready to actually accept him, him _)._

_*_

_He died._

_There was nothing left but pain and sorrow and hatred and anger and jealousy and then only sadness sadness sadness, and then nothing._

_Everything turned black (_ so so dark, yet brighter than anything he’d experienced in so long _) and there were no more emotions left (_ no sorrow or hatred or sadness or anger and it was so relaxing and peaceful and nice _) and he felt no more pain (_ finally, finally after so long, peace _)._

_*_

There was something cold ( _everything’s always so cold, he’s always so cold_ ) pressed to his forehead.

Slowly getting his senses back, he focused on his surroundings, keeping his eyes closed.

He was laying down on a pretty hard material, and there was something draped over him. Something soft was placed underneath his head, and he was on his back.

The only voice around him at first was just humming, but then, slowly, he could hear soft electrical noises, small clanking, quiet footsteps.

Who was that, where was he, what was going on? Why was he there?

The last thing he remembered was…

He shot up to a sitting position, the blanket ( _oh_ ) pooling around his hips, and the wet towel falling into his lap.

He had _died_.

His heart was beating quicker every moment, fear and confusion spreading over him, when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

He turned his head quickly, and froze. His heart skipped a beat, his blood froze, and all the fear was gone for just that one simple moment.

There stood a girl with light purple skin and yellow eyes, while her irises were a dark purple. Under her eyes there were small pink Altean marks, and her white hair reached a long way down her back, a braided part of it crowning the top of her head.

She was dressed in a sleeveless tank top in a mix of pink and purple color, the same as her gloves, one of them reaching all the way to just above her elbow, while the one on her left hand was a simple fingerless glove. She wore an orange bracelet on the bicep on the same arm, and a storm-dark blue cape, light blue as the cleanest ocean on the inside, spread out behind her from her waist down, where it was held on by a soft orange belt. Her dark pink pants were tight-fitting, and the soft pink short boots reached up to the middle of her shin in crossing straps.

“ _Lotor_.”

*

Lotor Lotor Lotor Lotor Lotor

_His name._

_It was Lotor._

_Always said in hatred or fear or respect, never softly, lovingly (_ not since the first time he’d lost his parents _). To finally, after so long, hear someone say it in such a soft tone_ , _almost like a sigh of happiness, as if they’re glad he’s there, glad he’s okay, glad he’s alive, a small smile pulling on their lips._

_Is this what happiness feels like?_

_Is this what being loved feels like?_

_*_

“Enyo?”

It was almost a whisper, voice shaking and quivering, scared.

Could she really be here, alive and real?

“It’s me,” she said, and her voice quivered too, and she blinked a few times.

_It’s her._

“But you- you… You died. They said-” “They lied,” she cut him off, tone suddenly sharper and colder, and he remembered everything about her.

*

_“Enyo,” they whispered, voices quiet and fearful, as if expecting her to appear out of thin air and hurt them for daring to speak her name. “Named after a Goddess of War. She was known as the, the ‘waster of cities’. ” “I heard the goddess was well-known for always appearing covered in blood,” added someone else. “But the name’s pretty accurate, isn’t it? After all, that’s just how she is.” “Oh how I hope she doesn’t turn out to become the next Galran Empress. It would be a harsh and cruel fate.” “Indeed, but what about her brother? I hear he’s a sweet boy.” “Yes, so did I!” “He would do so good, leading our nation.” “I sincerely hope he becomes the next Emperor.”_

_*_

_“Did you know? The Haji’kaz believe that everything was created by this guy, Kazystn, who according to them is the first of their kind to ever step foot on their planet. It’s incredible, believing just one person could do so much! But could you imagine it? Someone so strong and powerful they could create whole new cultures and people and languages,” the little boy talked excitedly, his eyes bright and widely open._

_“That sounds nice,” Enyo smiled, ruffling her brother’s hair. “Come on, let’s go write it down, yeah?”_

_“Yes!”_

_*_

_“Have you heard?”_

_“Yes, I have, oh dear. So fascinating, isn’t it? A Galran with Altean markings!”_

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_“It’s just too bad it’s her…”_

_*_

_“Enyo, Enyo!” the little boy called, running through the garden towards where he knew his sister was. “Enyo!”_

_He ran through a shallow river, running a bit more over the stones and earth, and then shuffled through bushes, and entered a beautiful clearing. “Enyo!”_

_The white haired girl turned her head, sitting on the big rock in the middle of the lake, the waterfall splashing small droplets onto her._

_She smiled at the little white haired boy, waiving softly._

_“Hey, Lotor!” she called back. “What brings you here?”_

_“Mom says we’re visiting Alfor tomorrow!”_

_“Woah, seriously? That’s great!” she beamed back, moving her hand effortlessly, her wrist bending elegantly as she beckoned him to join her._

_*_

_“How scary!”_

_“She was covered in blood!”_

_“Her swords, did you see her swords? The double swords were completely red!”_

_“Had she really done it?”_

_“Unbelievable…”_

_“To think she’d killed three full-grown assassins after they tried to take her out…”_

_“What kind of a child…”_

_“Terrifying, isn’t it?”_

_“What is to become of us if she takes the throne after Zarkon?”_

_“Oh, have you heard of the newest rumors of Zarkon? I heard he’s been acting strange lately…”_

_*_

_“Your sister is dead.”_

_“She had been killed by Alteans.”_

_“Don’t worry, we’ll make them pay.”_

_“Their blood will be spilt for hers.”_

_But they hadn’t killed her._

_They couldn’t have._

_The Alteans were nice, weren’t they?_

_Weren’t they?_

_*_

“And that’s what happened,” his sister, _his sister_ , finished.

He opened his mouth to speak, his head still full of so many questions, when someone entered through the doors Enyo had walked through before.

“Hey, have you seen my-”

The voice cut off immediately, and he turned around, body tense and alert, and he laid his eyes on a human male standing there, frozen.

He had ruffled brown hair and a bit darker skin than the skin of the other humans he’d seen so far. One of his eyes was a warm brown color, while the other was a white color with a hue of blue, just enough to tell apart the iris from the sclera. Parts of his face and neck on the same side as the strange eye were a lighter color from the skin everywhere else. They were scars, he knew. A memory of fighting, of war ( _but surviving, they were a reminder that he lived_ ). He was dressed in a simple black loose tank top and gray shorts, so his robotic left hand and leg from his knee down were on full display. He recognized the Galran and Altean technology in them, mixed together, the electronics white with bright purple lines. Around his neck hung a simple black necklace down to the middle of his chest, two golden rings hanging from it. He was barefoot.

“Ah, you’re awake,” the man said, and walked forward, the tension gone.

“Lotor,” Enyo said ( _that’s his name, that’s him, Lotor_ ), and smiled softly at him ( _oh_ ). “That’s Adam. He’s been helping me take care of you.”

“Why?”

Why would anyone want to help him? He was a monster. Especially a human, whose home planet was attacked by his race.

“Because I owe her,” Adam grumbled, sitting down on the chair next to where Lotor was sitting, just like Enyo. “She saved my life.”

She had saved a stranger’s life?

“But… But you’ve always preferred hurting,” he said, confused. Was this really her?

“Well, yes, but I do still enjoy healing,” she answered, and her face looked so soft then. “You know I have some minor healing powers from our Altean heritage. But no worries, I didn’t save him just because why not,” she laughed.

“I was trying to find some place with food when I saw a plane crash. It burst into flames as it landed, and I planned on leaving, but you know me, always curious.

“So I walked there, close enough to see, but not close enough to burn, and saw him laying there. He had crawled far enough that the flames hadn’t yet reached him, but he was already burned, and was bleeding a lot, missing a hand. I knew he was taking his last breathes, and I considered just killing him to end his pain, but then I noticed how he was holding onto something tightly in his right hand, even through it was obvious his whole body was completely numb already.

“I knew he was ready to die, then. He was waiting for death, to meet his end. Yet still he held on so tightly onto something that without a doubt had kept him alive for so long. I figured it must have been something important, probably from a loved one.

“And… I couldn’t. I couldn’t just let him die, knowing that there was someone out there he loved so much he wasn’t ready to let go of them even in death, and I knew I couldn’t live with myself if I’d let him die then, left the other person alone without him even through I could have saved him.

“So I healed him just enough so he wouldn’t die, and dragged him here, where I healed him completely.”

*

The Garrison was slowly coming into view, and he heard Adam let out a shaky breath.

He was driving the car, as he’d called it, while himself and his sister sat in the backseat.

“Will you be okay?” he asked Adam, and he caught his eye in the mirror, smiling slightly. “Yeah,” he almost sighed, and his hand flew to touch the rings on instinct. He always did that when he thought of his ex-fiancé, he’d learnt.

From what he knew, his name was Takashi Shirogane, and he used to visit the Garrison with him, and they’d even moved in together after a while, and got engaged not long after. Adam himself had ended the engagement when his lover had decided to go to the Kerberos mission, even through he was ill and didn’t have exactly the most time left. Adam had told him he’d seen news of him having returned once, even after he’d been labeled as missing and dead, but had disappeared soon after again.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts, and the car stopped as a big mechanical robot crashed down near them. They watched as a bunch of Galran soldiers exited it, and saw the Paladins leave their lions to fight them.

 _Paladins of Voltorn_.

*

They were close now, and it wasn’t long before they’d be noticed by the people fighting.

“Alright, I’m going to go help the Paladins, you guys wait here-” Enyo cut off as Adam fired his rifle, shooting down a Galra that had tried to sneak up on the Red Paladin. She sighed and muttered “Whatever,” under her breath before she pulled out her double swords, running into battle and dancing around the battlefield. Adam stayed where he was, using his rifle to shoot them down, and so he grabbed his sword that had been on his back, and joined the fight.

He had to redeem himself somehow, right?

*

“He betrayed us, we can’t just trust him because he suddenly shows up and kills a few Galras!”

“Lance is right,” the Green Paladin agrees. “And you’d died, too. Soo…”

“You’re alive,” said Acxa, and she looked so scared, and he realized she was moving her gaze between him and his sister. She meant both of them.

“You have Altean markings!” exclaimed the Altean Princess.

“Yeah, yeah, my mom was an Altean, it’s the same as Lotor’s after all. Never mind that, would you all please stop arguing and being annoying and give us some food? It’s depressingly hard to find food around here,” said Enyo, and the surprise was clear on all of the humans around.

“Well I did offer we could have come here sooner, but _noooo_ ,” complained Adam, finally joining them. He walked over from behind the broken shard of metal he’d been hiding behind, and there were loud gasps heard. He turned to see what had happened.

“Adam?”

It was the Black Paladin, now with completely white hair. He even had a new arm now.

His voice shook as he called out the name, and he watched as Adam’s right eye widened, and how he froze in the middle of a step. “Takashi?”

_Oh._

*

“Oi, stop fumbling with the tie or you’ll ruin it, estupido,” Enyo called out from where she was leaning on the wall next to the doors in her purple dress.

She’d grown closer to Lance over the past year, and had learnt some words in Spanish, which was apparently a language some habitants of the planet Earth spoke. She mostly used the language to throw insults at everyone.

“But it feels so strange,” Lotor complained, fixing the dark purple tie again. It was his second time wearing what had been called a suit, and it was oddly stiffing.

His sister rolled her eyes. “It’s ‘cause you’re not used to it. Besides, you can take it off right after the ceremony. I think.” She furrowed her brows in thought, and then shrugged, as to dismiss it.

“Come on now, Adam will kill us if we miss his and Shiro’s wedding.”

“Oh yeah, killing the Galra Emperor and his General, that sound like a great idea.”

“Go suck a dick, bitchface.”

Their banter was interrupted by Lance, who had stopped in the doorway. “Here you guys are! Hurry up, I need to get there before Keith does,” the brunet told them with urgency.

Lotor frowned, and asked, “But isn’t he already there since he had to help set everything up?”, which caused Lance to freeze in place. Lotor figured he had completely forgotten about that.

“Lance, holy quiznak, why are you and Keith always so competitive? Aren’t you guys dating?” Enyo questioned, and only got a blank look in return.

The white haired man laughed at their exchange and flipped his long hair behind his back as he made his way towards the two.

( _Oh how nice it feels when you finally find a place where you belong._ )


End file.
